Smooth Moonlight
by hozzy
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Charlie on the night of Bella's wedding. Read on and find out.


The characters belong to S Meyers the rest is mine. No actors were harmed in the writing of this one shot.

"_I love you forever, Dad," I told him. "Don't forget that"_

"_You, too, Bells. Always have, always will."_

_I kissed his cheek at the same time he kissed mine._

"_Call me," he said._

"_Soon," I promised, knowing this was _all _I could promise. Just a phone call. My father and my mother could not be allowed to see me again; I would be too different, and much, much too dangerous._

"_Go on, then," he said gruffly. "Don't want to be late." 1_

Charlie watched as his baby girl turned from him and towards her husband. How had that happened? When did she get that old? Only yesterday she was falling off her first bike and scratching her knees and elbows. Shaking his head and laughing he thought, "Yes and tomorrow she will still be falling off her bike." One thing would never change no matter how old she got. Isabella meant clumsy and clumsy looked like Bella. At least she had a solid man to look after her. Well, a solid boy, he chided himself. At least Charlie knew that the boy would not dare to harm Bella. He had had the "If you hurt her I will kill you chat" with Edward earlier in the afternoon knowing that the Cullen boy understood that the position of 'Chief' came with some perks. Plenty of firearms. And plenty of practice at using them. Yep, the kid would be stupid to hurt his Bella.

Watching Bella and her husband walk off into the night Charlie felt quite sure she was going to be okay. Edward was a smart lad and would be able to support his little family with a very good job with a healthy salary. Medical issues would be sorted by Carlisle, for the time being anyway. Bella would be fine. He had to give that to Renée, she had done a splendid job of raising Bella. Watching now as Bella called through the car window, "I love you" he felt a hand wrap itself in his and turning his head slightly to the left he saw Renée and Phil with his arms wrapped around her. She did not look or acknowledge the contact but Charlie knew what she was saying, "We did good".

Renée and Phil moved away and her hand gave his a quick squeeze before disengaging. Charlie too turned and walked back into the Cullen's impressive house. He had only been up here a couple of times over the years but each time a small knot of jealousy bloomed. Not just because of the house but of the love that surrounded the house. Carlisle and Esme, their adoration and contentment, something Charlie had never experience and lately something he was beginning to pander for.

Walking through a doorway into one of the reception rooms Charlie, lost in his thoughts almost bumped into Esme. "I'm sorry Esme, was just trying to figure out where the years had gone. It only seems like yesterday since Bella was learning to ride a bike and yet it seems like a life time as well. I suppose that doesn't make sense. Does it? Must've had more to drink than I thought." Shaking his head he looks at Esme and for the first time realises that she was more pretty, no she was strikingly beautiful, than he had ever realised. Feeling the emptiness even more Charlie wonders what his life would feel like with a woman of Esme's beauty beside him.

"Err. I suppose I should think about getting back into town," Charlie stammers as he realises that he is staring into Esme's beautiful face and eyes. A startling glimpse, as brilliant as her smile, catches his attention. Swaying gently, as if daring to touch her perfect lobe, was a sultry blood red ruby earring. The ruby half-filled a heart shape with a thin gold band defining the other half. Floating just below her elegant neck was the same pattern repeated on a delicate gold chain.

"An anniversary present from Carlisle," Esme coos. "Besides there's no need to rush Charlie on our account. We love a good party and just because the youngsters have left does not mean us oldies have to slow down and go to bed. Well, go to bed to sleep I mean. After all there's nothing wrong with an early night, is there?" Esme returns Charlie's stare and he cannot be sure but he has the feeling that she is toying with him.

"No, I suppose there is no need to wind the party up yet, after all it's not very often I get the chance to party." With self-consciousness and embarrassment starting to intimidate him Charlie looks away. "So, I, suppose I'll go and find myself a beer then." Moving to pass Esme he smiles at her briefly and is rewarded with a dazzling smile back.

"Any way Mr. Swan, you owe me a dance. I'm sure the father of the bride is expected to share a dance with the mother of the groom, you'll not be leaving until I get what I desire." Winking and delivering that knee trembling smile again Esme allows Charlie to walk on in search of some lubrication.

Charlie now understanding Carlisle's devotion to and infatuation of Esme wonders what an early night with her would feel like. "Whoa, there Chief. Where did that come from?" he berates himself. "She is married, and not to you, perhaps it's time to get your sorry arse home." Looking to say his good byes he enters a room with music playing and people dancing and spots Carlisle making his way towards him.

"Charlie, how are you doing? Looks like you're missing something?" Carlisle smiles and seeing the bewildered look on Charlie's face point towards his hand. "Looks like you're missing a beer Charlie. Come on, let me get you one. You may need fluid in you before Esme gets her hands on you." Smirking this time, he easily turns Charlie with a touch on his elbow towards the kitchen.

Charlie, reeling from his intense thoughts of Esme is easily guided, like a three year old toddler, by Carlisle towards the fridge. Feeling that he is the centre of some private joke that he has not been informed of, he takes the offered beer from Carlisle and wonders exactly what is going on.

"No need to panic Charlie, Esme is a great dancer, she'll look after you," Carlisle laughs at the look on Charlie's face mistaking it for horror when in essence Charlie is praying that Carlisle cannot read his mind. The thought of Esme dancing close to him starts a longing and desire that burns for fruition and release.

Taking a huge gulp from the cold can before answering Charlie replies, "Don't think that would be a good idea Carlisle. Bella unfortunately inherited some my genes, her lack of gracefulness and sense of rhythm for example." He blurted out hoping that Carlisle would believe the lie and not read the desire he felt, the need to take Esme and stake a claim on her body.

"Ah, don't be silly Charlie, it's just a small trip around the room accompanied by a bit of music. If you're not into this modern stuff I'm sure we can arrange some more appropriate dance music. The waltz maybe, how about a Charleston?" Carlisle continued, not reassuring Charlie in any way. In fact Charlie was more concerned now at the thought of dancing hip to hip, cheek to cheek, bodies pressing tightly together. The desire roaring through him like some wild, unrestrained creature shredding apart his skin searching for gratification.

"I'm afraid that would be more of a mistake, your wife would end the dance requiring your skills. I mean, with the ten broken toes she would end up with, you know after I kept standing on them." Charlie, un-use to being intimidated by any one, was struggling to meet Carlisle's eye and took another long draft of cool beer to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh well, I'm sure Esme will understand. She usually gets what she wants but I suppose in this instant she'll accept the trade-off. No dance but healthy toes. Although it wouldn't surprise me if she took the risk," Carlisle finish with a laugh and a friendly soft pat on Charlie's shoulder. "Have yourself another beer Charlie, relax and spend some time with the kids, after all we're one big happy family now," he closed as he walked off back into the other room.

Charlie breathing a sigh a relief, and wondering just how many beers he had actually had, finished the one in his hand and decided to take the doctor's advice. "Doc knows best, the bit about the beer anyway," he mumbles to himself as he grabs another can from the fridge. A very well stocked fridge he notices. Lots of fresh food. Unlike his small fridge at home which was more of a beer cooler than a food storage unit, his small freezer fuller with ready meals and quick microwave portions for one.

Then again he didn't have five teenagers trying to eat him out of house and home. "I bet their food bill is more than I earn, hell no wonder the doc works long hours. He'll need to work twenty-four seven to keep this lot fed and clothed," he presumed as he to left the kitchen and went and stood watching the other wedding guests as they continued the party.

Over the next hour or so Charlie watched the celebrations start to slow down as the guests slowly started to leave. Having seen most of Bella's school mates into taxis or patiently waiting parental cars Charlie decided it really was time he was leaving. Renée and Phil had left shortly after Bella and Edwards's departure, something for which Charlie was thankful. Although he respected Phil and was not the least concerned about the relationship he had with Renée he could not listen to his exploits and dreams for too long. How could one man want to do so many things and see so many places? What was wrong with just settling down into a comfortable routine, knowing what you would be doing and eating each day? It was beyond him. But that was why Renée had left him. Finally he saw what it was she had been trying to tell him all those years ago. Enlightenment always turned up in the most unusual time and place.

Esme had spoken to him on several occasions but had not insisted they have that dance, for which Charlie was both pleased and disappointed. Pleased he would not be humiliated by the stunning woman, that his clumsiness would be exposed and her disappointment would shame him. Disappointed that he would not have this stunning woman clasped tightly in his arms, her body pressed into his, to have that stunning face smiling at him to have her undivided attention. His desire was almost un-tameable when she was near him, yet within moments of her absence he was able to breathe and think clearly again. Was she wearing some sort of hormone scent, designed to make men pliable? He had heard about these things, even had memos and emails from the county sheriff warning of new date rape drugs and scents that were appearing more often. Why Esme would being wearing one he was not sure but sometimes he just could not shut of the police officer within him. Surely Esme would have no desire, interest or access to something like that. Why would she need it? What would she gain from it? "Time to go home 'Chief' Swan," he muttered to himself.

Seeking out Carlisle he made his excuses and said good night, "Thanks for holding the wedding here, it has been a beautiful day. I know I don't need to worry about Bella's future whilst she's part of this family. I can rest happy knowing that you would not allow any harm to come to her. Say thank you to your beautiful wife as well and say that we'll have that dance next time."

"No thanks necessary Charlie, nothing is an imposition where Bella is concerned. I don't think you should drive yourself home though Charlie, you've had a couple of beers and these roads are twisty and dark with the over shadowing trees. I'll get Emmett to drop you off, he doesn't drink and I'm sure he'll be happy to miss the tidy up." Carlisle comments as he turns searching for Emmett. "Wait here and I'll go find him, Charlie. Do yourself a favour and listen to the doc, the last thing I want to be doing tonight is sorting out your mangled body because you ran off the road," he looks at Charlie with a stern 'listen to your father' glare.

"'haps you're right doc, no need to risk it when there's no need. I'll just wait outside and get some fresh air, it feels a bit warm in here now." He replies turning to leave without waiting for Carlisle to comment.

Looking to the heavens Charlie marvels at the brilliant full moon dominating the sky. The light was so pure and untainted by human interaction he almost believed the tales Renée would tell of the power of the moon. How it was once believed that praying to the moon would keep a young woman looking young and beautiful.

"Admiring our beautiful moon Charlie?" A warm voice breathed softly into his ear.

Without turning Charlie knew that Esme stood beside him. "I was just marvelling at its beauty. I remember Renée once telling me how the moon was worshipped as much as the sun," he finished and turned to face her. The moon light caught the rubies at her ear and neck, bathing them in a glow so red and deep you could almost be looking into the very heart of the moon. Charlie gasps as the moon also gives her skin a soft luminescence. Trying not to stare he drops his eyes and notices that she has changed into a blue silk blouse, jeans and boots.

"Come on Charlie. I don't need you getting all sentimental on me," she giggles.

"Sorry?"

"Come on I'll give you a ride back to town. I'll get one of the boys to drop your car off in the morning for you." Tugging at his arm she walks him to the garage and plants him firmly in the front passenger's seat of Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Carlisle was getting Emmett to drop me off," Charlie complains. Aware of the pull she was once again having on him and not daring to be alone with her if only in the car travelling back to his empty house.

"I know but the boys are having some sort of competition and Emmett would only sulk if he was dragged away. I could do with a break myself after the past week or so," drawing him in even further with her stunning smile. "Make the most of it Chief. I don't chauffer just anybody about, only the elite of Forks." With that she starts the engine and drives out into the night.

Charlie settled into the seat and allowed Esme to chat on about how beautiful the service had been. How blessed she felt having Bella as a daughter-in-law, how beautiful she was, how proud Charlie must feel. He returned the occasional "yep, I know" and "thanks" but wasn't truly listening to what she was saying. He was too busy trying to concentrate on something other than Esme. Her presence next to him was almost smothering him. He could smell her scent at it was driving him crazy with desire. He could feel himself sinking into a half-life where the only thing that mattered was the woman sitting beside him.

"Are you wanting to sleep in the car Charlie?"

"Huh, sorry. What did you say?"

"You're home Charlie. Time to get out. Are you sure you're feeling okay."

Getting out of the car he was surprised to see his house standing before him. Taking a deep breathe his head cleared a little and he managed a weak, "Yer, I'm fine. Just really tired. Hadn't realised how much this wedding has taken out of me. Thanks for the lift Esme. Sorry about that dance, maybe next time." Walking towards his front door he drops his key as he tries to open lock.

"Leave it Charlie, I'll pick it up." Esme smiles as she scoops the key from the floor and opens his door her skin still glowing in the moonlight. "In we go. How 'bout a cup of coffee, I could sure do with one."

"Sounds good. Make yourself at home I'll sort the coffee." Charlie walks through into the kitchen and turns on the kettle. Calling through to Esme in the living room he asks, "Milk and sugar?"

"However it comes Charlie, I like it all ways."

"Cool, one sugar and cream then," he replies feeling more awake and in control now that he was back in his own house. "Take a seat I'll not be long."

Sounds of music start to filter into the kitchen from the living room. Walking in with two coffees Charlie stops suddenly in the doorway watching Esme as she sways and moves around the room in time and with grace to the pulsating guitar work of Carlos Santana playing 'Maria, Maria' coming softly from the speakers of his audio system.

"I love his guitar playing, it's so sensuous, I can't help but get moved by it. Can you not feel it Charlie? Does it not move you to do things, to take a chance, to give in to your desires? Feel it Charlie, let the music lead you." She moves slowly and teasingly towards him.

"Esme as much as I would love to but this is wrong, your married this cannot happen."

"Charlie, a dance is not going to hurt. Carlisle is not going to begrudge me a dance with the bride's father." She simpers as she takes the coffee from his hands, places them on the table and helps Charlie out of his jacket.

"Carlisle said you would not take no for an answer," he conceded and allowed her to take hold of his hands and pull him to the middle of the room.

The song ends and as the first few beats of the next song starts her eyes alight with mischief and she stuns him with her smile, "Now you are in for it Mr Swan. I just cannot behave when I hear Smooth." With that she turns her back on him and proceeds to gyrate and move her hips and body against his groin. Feeling his desire and wants manifested in his loins she looks back at him with a satisfied grin. "Welcome to the party Charlie." Turning to face him she wraps her arms around his neck, still rubbing her body against his and greedily covers his mouth with her own. Gasps and moans escape her throat as Charlie can no longer resist and returns her vigour and takes hold of her body pulling it in tight to his own.

Waking with a stretch and a huge yarn Charlie Swan blinks in the morning light. Looking to the clock on the small table beside his bed he sees that it is quarter past nine. "Bloody hell, must've been tired." He mumbles as he wonders to the bathroom. Twisting and turning as he waits for the shower to heat up he feels sore and his muscles ache. Must be coming down with something he thinks as he turns looking at himself in the mirror. Just as he is about to get in the shower he notices a couple of what appear to be small bruises on his right bum cheek. Turning he looks more closely in the mirror at his bum. There are four small finger sized bruises in an arc across his right cheek whilst pondering what they were or how they came to be there he turns and notices an almost identical set of bruises on his left bum cheek, "What the hell."

What happened last night? He could remember Edward and Bella leaving and talking to Carlisle, Esme and some of the school kids. He remembered Esme expecting him to dance but he cannot remember if he had. By the way he was aching and sore this morning he probably had a dance or two and no doubt feel over collecting the bruises somewhere along the way. No, he had not danced he was almost positive about that.

So, how the bruises? What happened after he left the Cullen's? How did he get home? More questions floated around his head. Questions without answers. Not important questions, but still questions that needed answers. Getting out of the shower he towelled off and sat on the end of his bed whilst getting dressed. His head felt clear, he didn't remember getting drunk. In fact he could remember only having four or five beers at the most but that wouldn't have left him drunk to the point of forgetfulness.

Fully dressed and his stomach demanding food Charlie went into the kitchen, filled the kettle and turned it in. He looked out the window and saw his cruiser outside. So he must have driven home last night. "That was a bit naughty Charlie boy," he chided himself. God knows what could have happened. Maybe that would explain the bruising on his cheeks. Perhaps he got them driving home last night. A sudden fear gripped Charlie and he rushed outside and checked round the cruiser looking for any indication of an accident or crash. Finding nothing un-toward he released a sigh and was surprised when a voice called out to him, "Morning Chief, good wedding yesterday. I saw the Cullen lads dropping off the cruiser this morning. Have a few too many to drink." Turning towards the voice Charlie recognised old Hal from down the street, walking past with his mongrel dog bringing up the rear.

"Morning Hal, had a great time thanks. Yep, didn't want to take the risk so grabbed a lift," Charlie countered hoping that the shock he felt did not sound in his voice. "Looks like a dry day Hal. May get some fishing in this afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan to me Chief," Hal finished as he walked on past calling for his dog as he went.

So he had not driven home, somebody had given him a lift.

Taking his coffee he sat down in his armchair and looked around the room. He noticed that his audio system was still on. He can't remember when he had last used it and he knew that Bella never bothered using it, preferring to use her iPod and earphones. Seeing that the CD player had been selected he pushed the Open and Close button. The tray slide out quiet and smoothly. Inside was a disc that Charlie could not remember ever seeing before, 'Very Best of Carlos Santana'. "And where have you come from," he ponders. "I don't even know who you are."

Maybe it was one of Bella's after all. It be something to do with the wedding, there was plenty of music there that Charlie had not recognised. Feeling a little bit nostalgic Charlie replaced the cd in the tray and pressed the Play button. The tray slowly slid back into the unit and a guitar sound floated from the speakers. Charlie left the music playing as he returned to the kitchen and started cooking himself some breakfast.

Picking up his laden plate and enjoying the sounds coming from the speakers Charlie walks to the table and chairs. Before he reaches the table the song ends and the first few beats of the new song sound out and Charlie remembers. He remembers everything. For there in the middle of the table on top of a piece of folded paper is an earring. A blood red ruby, half-filling a heart shape with a thin gold band defining the other half. Just one earring. He quickly places his plate and cup on the table. Sitting down he stares at the earring without touching it as memories and visions of last night came flooding back. Skin touching skin, hands searching, stroking. White hot passion that could not be tamed, unleashed and quenched, time after time. With trembling hands he slowly reaches for the earring a folded note. Clasping the earring in his right hand he unfolds the note, written in a beautifully flowing script were the words;

**You still owe me a dance**

_1 Extract taken from Breaking Dawn written by Stephanie Meyer._


End file.
